


Tonk's Bad Night

by Ulltima101



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Adult Content, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27244918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulltima101/pseuds/Ulltima101





	Tonk's Bad Night

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LIME WARNING~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The door to the apartment flew open with a loud bang a few moments later two bodies came through though it was hard to tell where one ended and the next began. The shoes were the first to go, her high heels being left by the door haphazardly kicked off with little care for where they landed, her purse was thrown across the room into a single chair next to the fireplace which burned slowly providing just enough light to see by.

"Not so fast" Tonks panted as the boy's hand rode up her hip trying to slip under her tight black shirt. She fell back onto the couch without much resistance letting him fall on top of her. She ran a hand through his hair slowly as he kissed along her jawline.

She gasped lightly as she applied some pressure to the back of her lover's head enjoying the way he kissed and nipped at her exposed neck. Her breathing sped up as her free hand traced up his arm and over his back slowly, appreciating the feeling of the taunt muscles she could feel stretching and moving across his shoulder. She dug her nails into his shoulder as he kissed at a particularly tender spot on her collarbone that peaked out of her shirt. Slowly she felt his hand slide up her throat where her skin burned at the contact and point her face towards him where he placed an intense kiss on her lips. It wasn't long before she moaned into the kiss and made it even deeper, pulling him closer to her and slipping her tongue in his mouth where they battled back and forth. They stayed like that for who knows how long to busy focusing on the way his hands felt as they moved across the skin of her back. She was so focused on everything they were doing she almost didn't hear him groan a single word under his breath

"More..." It was hard to hear over her own needy moans. She felt dizzy, lightheaded as she realized they were now sitting up with her in his lap, when had that happened? It didn't really matter, she decided as she hooked her fingers under the sides of her shirt and pulled it up over her head, letting her mid-length blue hair fall back across her now exposed shoulders. His light blue button-up shirt shortly joined hers on the floor next to the couch. She leaned in as he kissed her again, her hands were between them slowly moving across his chest and stomach, exploring the skin she had access to.

"Fuck" She moaned as he pulled away from the kiss and grabbed at her breast while his other hand dug into her jean covered hip. She raised her hips desperately trying to meet him as he moved below her trying to get some more of the friction she had felt, as he slowly moved his hand around applying pressure to her chest in all the right spots.

God, she was burning up and so needy, she wanted him so bad. Her skin was hot to the touch, her breath was coming in short pants, and she was starting to think that her pants needed to join her other clothes on the floor. He was attentively swapping between her c-cups providing even more of that wondrous feeling she craved and it was driving her crazy. His hands left them after a short while instead settling on her hips where he grabbed them firmly moving her around and applying even more pressure. Deep in the kiss, she wasn't expecting the light smack to her ass that followed suit, or the way she moaned so loudly when he did so. Her hand had just moved down from his stomach to the button of his pants intent on taking what she wanted when she heard him say

"I wish your hips and tits were just a bit bigger." It was low and kind of difficult to hear with it slipping out under his breath. She kept grinding against the growing bulge in his pants, her fingers less than an inch from the button when she finally recognized what he said. She slowed down a bit as she heard it, focusing less on the incessant want she had and instead focusing on what he was saying instead, she had been sort of inattentive to what he had been saying lost in her rush of pleasure.

"What was that?" She said her voice low and desperate. Her breath was coming in short pants as she regulated her pace a bit and moved her hands back up to his stomach providing her plenty of leverage to balance herself against.

" Please let me have heard wrong, please, he's so hot, please don't let him be an ass I want it, I want this..." she thought to herself as she kept moving her hips.

" I said, I wished you were a bit bigger proportioned, could you change them? I know you're a metamorphmagus..." She stopped moving entirely here before looking him dead in the eye as she backed off of him and stood up her legs wobbling slightly under her.

" Get out." Her voice was no longer quite so husky, but it was still low, this time with fury.

" Get out, get out, GET OUT!" She screamed at him as she threw his shirt in his face and went for her purse, pulling her wand out and launching stinging hexes at him.

He was halfway out the door when she heard him shout "Fucking crazy bitch!" She let out one last stinging hex nailing him in the shoulder as he rounded the corner escaping from her apartment. She stomped over and slammed the door shut and turned around leaning against the cool wood. It wasn't long before the anger faded slowly changing into sadness, into despair. The tears came easily pouring down her face as she slid down the door. She hugged her knees to her chest as she felt the tears fall off her face and land on the hardwood floor beneath her...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END LIME~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
